The present invention relates to an assembling apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for assembling a frame fabricated from magnetically attractable material which is initially in the form of a strip member.
There are many instances where it is necessary to form a frame from a strip member, such frames being used for boxes, pictures, molding and the like. This operation can be done by hand, and because of the particular nature of the frame, this operation usually is done by hand. However, such hand operation is both tedious and costly. Operations of this type, when carried out by hand, also cause excessive and early fatigue for the operator, and therefore increases the likelihood of industrial accidents and higher labor costs. It will be evident, that if means were provided for replacing the hand operation by an automatic device, assembly costs can be drastically reduced, and efficiency can be greatly increased.